Perfection
by afitwilight
Summary: There is no such thing as a perfect crime, but will Grissom and his team figure it out before it's too late? Story reposted for easier reading.


A full moon cast dark shadows along a quiet neighborhood. Two teenage boys were climbing over a fence. "Are you sure he's asleep?" one of them asked. After they made it over, they headed for the pool. "Don't be a wuss." The other replied. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them lay a dead body face down in the pool.   
Full moons weren't Grissom's favorite nights. It seemed that's when all the weirdos came out. As he approached the scene, Brass greeted him. "Next door neighbor kids found him." Grissom walked over to the pool. Brass looked at the body. "Looks like he drowned." Grissom shook his head then glanced over at the back door of the house. The door was made of glass and the glass was shattered. "It would seem that way to an on looker but to a trained eye, it looks like murder."  
A black Tahoe pulled up to the house and two men stepped out. Nick and Warrick walked around to the back. Grissom spotted them and went to meet them. "What've we got? Warrick asked. Grissom went into full business mode. "Dead man in a pool. Nick I need you to take pictures and dust for prints inside and out. Warrick, you've got door detail".  
"Again" Warrick shook his head. Nick laughed at him. "Sorry man, but hey, at least you have a starting point." Nick took the camera and walked by the pool. SNAP!! Picture of the man in pool. SNAP!! Picture of blood turning water red. After Nick got all the pictures he needed, he moved on to the inside of the house. The inside was pretty simple. One floor house with two bedrooms and one bathroom. Yep, this guy lived alone Nick thought. He then began to check the house for prints.  
Outside Grissom and Brass were talking to the two boys. "Do you always sneak in your neighbor's yard?" Brass asked. The older one nodded. "Yeah, cause he won't let anyone come over and swim." Grissom noticed the other boy remained silent so he addressed a question to him. "What's your name?"  
"Parker"  
"So Parker, was there a reason that Mr. Garner didn't allow visitors?" No answer. "Maybe Mr. Garner got tired of people taking advantage him, so he quit having guests." The other boy laughed. "Right, I guess that might be true, no wait, he didn't have visitors to get angry at. See he lives alone and no one wants to see him. He has a really bad temper. He wouldn't even let us swim even after we asked."  
Grissom seemed to let all this information sink in. "Alright, the two of you can go, but if we have any more questions...."  
"Yeah, we'll be here" Parker said and the two boys left.  
  
Gary's Pawn Shop was a little shop northwest of Vegas. Many people go to sell, buy, and trade their stuff. Normally things ran pretty smooth, but not tonight. A dead body lay on the floor right in front of the register. Detective Wallace was busy talking to Gary, when the sound of bells got their attention. In walked two women. "You must be from the crime lab?" Detective Wallace said.  
"Yeah, I'm Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle."   
The detective shook their hands and then glanced at the man behind the counter. "Seems we made a mistake calling the two of you out here. Gary here was just telling me that he shot this man in self defense." Catherine gave the detective a "are you serious look" and responded to her feelings. "Afraid so, of course I would have called to stop you from coming but I just now was told."  
Sara was busy looking around the shop. Computers, stereos, guns, and jewelry filled the place. "Have you ever been robbed before?" Gary glanced over at her. "Just a few times, nothing major. Mostly little things that they think I wouldn't notice." Sara stared at him in disbelief "But you've got really expensive stuff here, I'm surprised no one hasn't tried to steal them." Gary gave a half smile and then looked down on the ground. "He tried, came out of nowhere, I didn't know what he was going to do. He said that he was gonna kill me, so I protected myself."  
Catherine was getting tired. She drove all the way out here, to find out that she really didn't need to be here in the first place. "C'mon Sara, I think the Mr. Wallace here has this covered." Sara didn't move. She was staring at the back of a computer. Cat walked up to her. "Earth to Sara, we aren't needed here. I think we should go give the guys a hand."  
Sara still didn't look at her but she finally responded. "Sir, did you know that the serial numbers on these computers are scrapped off? That's a federal offense." Gary along with both Catherine and Detective Wallace walked over to her. She pointed out the missing numbers. Catherine shook her head. "Sir, where did you get these?" Gary shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, some guys sold them to me. I don't remember who." Detective Wallace walked up to the computer. "Sir, we will have to take these, along with any other items that don't have a number." Gary helped carry the items out into Wallace's truck.   
"What do we now?" asked Sara. Catherine looked at her. "I guess we go back to the lab, maybe we can see if any thing shows up about computers missing." After saying it Catherine realized that probably a ton of computers go missing each day and tracking down where these came from wasn't going to be easy. Then she had an idea. "Sir, could you please call me when another customer comes to sell you a computer." Gary nodded, "Sure, if I'm not arrested for shooting this guy." Wallace came and took Gary by the arm. "Well see what happens." Catherine gave them both her card and she and Sara headed back to the lab.  
  
Back at the lab, Warrick was busy trying to put the pieces of the glass back together. I can't believe got stuck doing this he again he thought as he tried to piece another shard together. "Hey Warrick," Nick called, "Can I see one of those pieces?" Warrick gladly gave him one. "Why?" Nick looked at it very closely. "You won't believe this but the only fingerprints I pulled from the crime scene was the vics." Warrick was amazed. Nick gave the piece back and unhappily left the room.   
Inside Grissom's office, Grissom was looking at the crime scene photos. He tried to imagine what had happened to Garner. Nick came in and interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Griss, I was thinking maybe the guy got drunk and threw himself at the door." Grissom looked at Nick. "Yeah, maybe, did you notice any evidence inside to support that theory?"  
Nick grimaced, "I saw beer cans in the fridge and empty ones in the trash, but I guess if he was drunk he wouldn't have thrown them neatly in the garbage. So much for that theory." He was about to head out when Grissom stopped him. "I'll have Doc. Robbins check for alcohol in his system." Nick nodded his thanks and walked out.  
While he was walking out, he ran into Catherine and Sara. "Back so soon." He replied. Catherine sighed, "Yeah, but now we are on a different case than what we thought." Nick was confused. "Wait let me explain". Catherine then told Nick about what had happened. Nick looked at Sara. "Wanna trade?" She gave him a half smile. "Why?" Nick gave all the details.   
"Wow! No fingerprints, we're dealing with a professional here." Sara said and then decided to offer her services to help out how she could. Nick thanked her and told her that it was really Warrick that would need the most help. "Until we get the computer information we need, we could help you guys out." Catherine suggested. Nick and Warrick both were grateful.  
  
In the morgue, Doc. Robbins was working on Garner. Grissom came in. "What did you find?" Robbins stared at the body for a while and then focused his attention at Grissom. "He drowned. Of course the loss of blood helped out considerably. What did you say he ran into?"   
"Glass door"  
"Ah, well I can honestly say he wasn't thrown out by a person. There were no prints or signs of struggle."   
"So, what made him go through a glass door?"  
"That's your job. Mine was finding the cause of death."  
Grissom thanked him and walked out. This case was becoming more bizarre by the moment. He thought that maybe the house needed another good look at.  
  
Nick and Sara were already back at Garner's looking around. They learned that the only blood to show up was from the door to the pool. "I still think he was drunk." Nick said. "He came home from the bar, and was too drunk to walk. So he rammed into the door and fell into the pool."  
"Okay, first what would make him go back to the door?" Sara asked.  
"Maybe he heard a noise outside."  
" Second, why would he just suddenly become a human battering ram?"  
"That's the mystery." Nick smiled at Sara. "C'mon let's see if there's anything outside that could give us that answer."  
They searched the area around the back and came up with nothing. Sara started to walk toward the front of the house. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer and continued to walk. Nick followed her. In the front, Sara surveyed the area. "How do we know that the noise was from the back. Maybe he heard something in the front and then he tried to lock his doors."   
Nick gave the idea some thought. "Maybe, but why go charging through a glass door?"  
"Maybe whomever it was came inside. If he was drunk, he might not have noticed he was going to slam into the door."  
Grissom walked up beside Sara. "He wasn't drunk. Sorry Nick, nice try though."  
"Darn, I was hoping I had something figured out."  
Grissom then noticed the ground by Sara's foot. "Sara, did you loose a bracelet?"   
She shook her head no and glanced down to where he was looking. Grissom took out an evidence bag and placed it in. "That might be the clue we need. Let's head back and see what we can come up with."   
  
  
In the lab, Warrick and Catherine finally got all the pieces together. Some were missing, but they got the general idea. Catherine noticed that the point of impact was in the middle of the door. "Well, I guess that proves he wasn't pushed." Warrick agreed with her and added that if he had been pushed the entry point would have been lower to the ground.  
"So where does this leave us?" Warrick asked.  
"Not anywhere helpful."  
Nick came in and noticed the glass was together. "Hey good job guys, by the way, Grissom found a bracelet at the crime scene. We are having it processed now." A beeper went off and they all checked their pagers. "Mine" Catherine said and headed out the door but stopped and turned to Nick. "Where's Sara?"  
"She took the bracelet to Greg to get it analyzed."   
"Thanks." With that she walked out the door.  
  
Greg was swabbing the bracelet. Sara was watching. "So find anything?" she asked. Greg gave her a smile. "Of course. I found DNA, but we don't have anyone to compare it too." Catherine walked in, "Sara, I need you. Our pal Gary called, someone sold him a computer." Sara began to walk out and thanked Greg for his time. She and Catherine headed for the car. "Did Gary keep him there?" Sara asked. Shaking her head Catherine just replied. "No, but he got all his information. That should help."  
  
At Gary's shop, Gary waited until they arrived. He wasn't sure if the information he got was correct or not, but he hadn't had time to find out. The guy was in and out in a hurry. In fact Gary didn't notice the serial numbers being missing unit after the guy left. Lucky he was clever enough to make him fill out a form. Bells rang as the door to his shop opened. "Ah, Ms. Willows. So nice to see you again."  
Catherine smiled and greeted him as well. "We need the information you collected and the computer."  
Gary smiled back. "Sure no problem. Right this way." He led them to the counter and handed them the info. "I didn't know it was like that until after he left."  
Sara took the computer out to the car. Catherine followed in behind. "Paul Kahn, 44 Northeast Drive. Shouldn't be hard to find."  
"Unless the address is a fake."  
"Well we have fingerprints if it is."  
"Assuming that he didn't wear gloves."  
Catherine glared at her, "Must you always see the bad side? You know you could have a more positive outlook."  
Sara grinned. "I'm just keeping myself from disappointment."  
"Let's go and check out Mr. Kahn's home shall we."  
  
They arrived at Kahn's home and got out of the car. The house was very fancy. It was two stories and had a pool in the backyard. "Well, this guy has money." Sara commented.  
Catherine smiled, "Yeah, well let's see if he has any sense."  
They walked up to the door and knocked. A man in his mid twenties opened the door. He stared at them. "Can I help you?"  
"Sir, we are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. My name is Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle. May we ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure"  
"Sir, what do you do for a living?"  
"I work for a business firm. I schedule meetings and confirm certain plans."  
"Do you have a computer?"  
"Of course." He was starting to look uncomfortable. "May I ask what this is about?"  
Sara was getting tired of being nice. "Sir, do you sell computers?"  
"Yes, sometimes I sell the ones from work that we don't need anymore."  
"Were do you sell them at?" asked Catherine.  
"Different places. I just sold one today at Gary's Pawn Shop."  
"Did you know that the computer you sold had the serial number scratched out of it."  
Paul had a very surprised look on his face. He really didn't seem to know about this new information. Sara didn't know if it was a look of surprise or a look of a caught in the act person. "Sir, where did you get the computer?" she asked. Paul thought about it for a minute. "I bought it from some school kids. They said that they were selling the old computers from their school to get new ones. Of course I didn't need a new computer but I knew that the schools are in desperate need of them."  
Catherine began to process this. "Did you buy it at the school?" Paul shook his head no. "Then you really didn't know if what they were telling you was true or not. How much did you pay for the computer?"  
" One hundred."  
Cat shook her head "That's a lot of money to dish out when you don't know for sure if the money is going were they said it was."  
"Look lady, they were school kids, wanting money. I'm not going to turn my back on a school who needs help."  
"Did you think to ask which school the money was going to?" Again he shook his head no. "Could you describe what the kids looked like?"  
"Sure."  
"I would like you to come down to the crime lab and describe them to one of our artists. Think you could do that for me?"  
"Yeah, anything to help, and possibly get my money back for being ripped off."  
Sara couldn't take it. "Actually the money you get back will go to Gary, you see you also sold him a stolen computer." With that she went and waited in the car.  
  
  
Back at the crime lab, Paul was sitting in a room with one of the artists. He was describing what the kids looked like. When it was done, the artist had a picture of two teenage girls. One of the girls had long black hair and blue eyes. The other had blonde hair and brown eyes. "That's them." Paul said. Catherine was standing beside Paul. "Thanks we will run the picture through our computer system." Paul was allowed to leave.  
Catherine then took the photo to a computer tech. After a search was done, two names popped up. "Allison Morris and Morgan Ramsland." Catherine smiled. "Well ladies it seems you are about to have some company."  
  
Allison and Morgan were outside Morgan's house when a Tahoe pulled up. A woman stepped out of the car. "Excuse me, I am looking for Morgan Ramsland," the woman said.   
"That's me"  
"Hi, I'm with the Vegas crime lab. I need to ask you some questions." Catherine said.  
"Why?"  
"I'm investigating a case and I found out you sold a computer to Paul Kahn. You said it was for a school project."  
"So?" Morgan sounded irritated. "I sold a computer big deal. If you want it go talk to that man."  
"I did and I found out that the computer had been stolen, before you sold it to Mr. Kahn."  
"Look, lady, I don't think you can come here and blame me for stealing it. I had no idea it was stolen."  
Allison then spoke up. "Don't you need a warrant to come in and ask these things."  
"No." Catherine then looked at Allison. "Are you Allison Morris?"  
"Yes"  
"Good because you helped Morgan sell it. I need you both to come back with me to answer some more questions."  
Allison got mad and she was about to take a swing at Catherine when Morgan stopped her. "Don't Ally, she's not worth it, besides we don't have to do anything we don't want to."  
"I can get a warrant if I need to. I was hoping you would both come willingly. You don't have anything to hide do you?"  
Morgan answered her. "No, we don't. Okay we will go but, I'm not sure if we can help you out or not."  
  
  
Catherine decided to let someone else talk to the two girls. She watched through the one way glass as Brass walked in. "Ladies," he said as he sat down across from them. "My name is Jim Brass. I need to ask you a few questions. Then we will see where we will go from there."  
"Okay" they both said.  
"Where did you get the computer you sold to Mr. Kahn?"  
"From school," replied Morgan.  
"Which school do you go to?"  
"Oak Mont High."  
"Who gave you the computer?"  
"I don't remember. See there were a lot of people going back and forth."  
"Okay, so how many computers did your school sell?"  
"I don't know. We only sold the one."  
  
On the other side of the window, Nick, Sara, and Warrick joined Catherine. "What are you all doing here?" Catherine asked.  
Nick smiled at her. "We needed a break, plus you two did help us on our case. So we thought we could lend a hand."  
"Thanks."  
Warrick glanced over at the girls. He was paying very close attention to them. Nick noticed and commented. "Sorry man, I think they are a little too young for you."  
"Yeah, but I'm not looking at them. I'm looking at their jewelry."  
"What about it?"  
"Both girls have the exact same earrings and necklaces on."  
Sara grinned at Warrick. "Okay, so they like the same stuff. What's wrong with that?"  
"Look at the girl with the black hair. She has on a bracelet, but the blonde doesn't."  
Catherine got it. "Right, if they are trying to be like each other the other one would have one on."  
Sara shrugged. "Maybe she lost it."  
They all froze in their tracks. "Sara, go and get the bracelet from Greg."  
Sara ran out the door before Nick could finish. Warrick looked from girl to girl and back to Catherine. "We have to be able to see that bracelet."  
  
  
Sara was running down the hall and almost slammed into Grissom. "Whoa Sara, where's the fire?"  
"Can't.....talk......must.....find.....Greg...." she was out of breath.  
"Slow down and breathe, what's so important that you're breaking the no running in the hall rule?"  
"I....have....to....." Sara couldn't finish.  
Grissom made her sit down. "Calm down a minute. Does this have anything to do with the case." Sara nodded. "Okay, then I will go find Greg."  
"No, I will. I'm okay now. I need the bracelet you found."  
Grissom waited for her to continue and she told him everything. "Okay, first we can't just assume she was there. A lot of girls have the same jewelry. We will have to run a DNA match."  
Sara wished he would just let her go and find Greg. She just knew the bracelet would match and she wanted this case to be solved. She also knew that Grissom was right. There was probably hundreds of that same bracelet out there. She could be just be seeing something that wasn't really there. Grissom was saying something but she didn't hear the words.   
"Sara, did you hear me?"  
"Um...no. Sorry."  
"I said that I want you to go back and tell Brass to let the girls go. We can't hold them with this. There's just no proof."  
Sara wasn't happy and was about to voice her opinion, but decided against it. She knew better than to argue. She slowly turned and headed back.  
Sara arrived back and informed the others. Nick shook his head. "Man, this really sucks." Warrick suddenly smiled really big. "I have an idea. Nick, come with me."  
Nick and Warrick left the room leaving Catherine and Sara clueless.  
  
Warrick and Nick walked in the room with the girls. They motioned Brass over. "Look, something's come up and we need to talk to the girls." Warrick said. Brass agreed. Allison and Morgan watched as Nick and Warrick sat down right in front of them. Nick gave them that cute Southern grin of his. "Hey ladies, my name's Nick and this is Warrick."  
"Hi" said Allison and Morgan together.  
Oh yeah, their hooked thought Nick.  
"Would you ladies like something to drink?" asked Warrick.  
"Yeah, sure." Allison replied.  
Nick got up and grabbed two plastic cups and got two sodas from the vending machine outside. "Here you go." He handed them the soda and cups.  
They both thanked him and poured their drinks and drank, while Warrick asked them questions about school and their life.   
"Well ladies, I think we're done here. Would you like us to throw your cups away?" asked Warrick.   
"Thanks" replied Morgan and handed Warrick her cup.  
Allison handed Nick hers. "You have pretty eyes."  
"Thanks." Nick said and took the cup from her. "That's a very nice bracelet you have."  
Allison blushed a little. "It's a friendship bracelet. Morgan got it for me for my birthday last year."  
Nick smiled at her and thanked her again. Both he and Warrick walked out, with the DNA they need to see if the other bracelet matched.  
  
  
They walked into the lab and gave Greg the cups. Greg began to process them. Catherine and Sara walked into the lab. "Absolute genius" Sara said glancing at Warrick. Warrick grinned at her, "Yeah, but I didn't know for sure if it would work. That's why I had Nick to go in with me."  
Catherine placed her hand on Nick's shoulder. "The lady's man. You really had them drooling."  
Nick smiled, "Yeah well they were into Warrick over there too."  
Sara laughed. "Yeah for a minute there I thought I was going to have to come in there and guard the two of you."  
They were all laughing and then Greg came over and gave them the results. "The DNA from the cup matches the DNA from the bracelet."  
"Let's go tell Grissom" Catherine said. They all walked out of the lab leaving Greg alone to continue his own work.  
  
Grissom was in his office working so intensely that he didn't notice his entire crime lab team was standing in his office. Suddenly the feeling of being stared at got to him and he looked up. Four faces stared back at him. "What? Are all of you on break or something?"  
"Actually," Catherine started. "We have some results from the bracelet. The bracelet belongs to Morgan Ramsland."   
"Good job."  
"Warrick and Nick deserve all the credit."  
"Okay let's go have a talk with Ms. Ramsland and find out why she was at Garners."  
  
Grissom walked in to an empty room. The girls were gone and so was Brass. He left and began to search for Brass. He spotted him in a break room. "Where are the two girls?"   
"I sent them home. We didn't have anything to hold them with."  
"We do now."  
"I'm assuming they went home. I would check there. You might want to send Warrick or Nick with you. The girls might open up to one of them."  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Grissom walked out and found Nick. "You're coming with me to Morgan's house."  
"Sure, no prob."  
They walked out and headed toward the Tahoe.   
  
Morgan was pacing the floor to her house. Allison went home right after Brass had released them. The sound of a car pulling in her driveway got her attention. The man named Nick got out along with some older man she didn't know. Great, I wonder what's going on now, she thought. She opened the door before they could even knock. "What did I do now?'  
The older man addressed her. "You left evidence at a crime scene."  
"What?"  
"Do you know a Mr. Garner?"  
"No."  
Nick decided to step in. "Morgan, are you missing a bracelet?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Observation. We noticed that Allison and you had the same jewelry on. The only difference was that Allison had on a bracelet and you didn't."  
"I'm not making any connection here."  
Grissom looked at her. "The connection is that we found your bracelet at Mr. Garner's home and Mr. Garner was found dead in his pool."  
Shock appeared on Morgan's face. "I don't know how it got there. I mean my bracelet's been missing for weeks. Maybe the person who took my bracelet left it there."  
Nick shook his head no. "The only fingerprints that came up were yours. There is no way that someone else could have taken it. They would have left prints."  
"Where were you last night?" asked Grissom.  
"Not killing someone if that's what you are implying. I was here."  
"Was there anyone here with you?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us."  
Two cops came in and walked over to Morgan. Morgan began to panic. "WAIT!!! I didn't do anything. You can't just come in here and arrest me."  
Grissom stopped the two cops and walked over to Morgan. "You aren't under arrest yet. We need to ask you more questions."  
"No, I'm not going. I've answered enough of your questions."  
Nick glanced at Grissom and waved him to come over. Grissom walked over to Nick. In a hushed voice Nick said. "We can't force her to go. The only evidence we have is the bracelet and that's not enough."  
"She's lying."  
"I know. We need something else to connect her there."  
"Was there anything missing from Garner's house?"  
"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"Go back and check. Take someone with you. I will go back and talk with Morgan and see if she has anything else to tell us." Nick left and Grissom went back to Morgan. Morgan was sitting on the couch. The two officers were standing in the doorway. Grissom sat down in a chair across the couch from Morgan.  
"Morgan, where are your parents?"  
"Away on a business trip."  
"Are they gone a lot?"  
"Yes."  
Grissom glanced around the house. He noticed that some of the furniture was old and worn out. Some things seemed out of place though. The house was a fairly inexpensive home. The décor didn't look like something a business couple would have. Usually business people had enough money to afford nice furniture. Maybe they don't enough business to pay for new stuff he thought.  
"How long do your parents stay gone at one time?"  
"Depends on where they go and who they are going to see."  
"Do they leave you money to buy groceries and pay the bills."  
"Of course, they aren't going to let me go without anything."  
Grissom got up and looked into the hall. "May I take a tour around your house?"  
"I guess so. Why?"  
"Just curious. Besides I have a friend who is wanting to change her house around and I thought maybe I could get some ideas."  
Morgan showed Grissom around. She showed him the bathroom, the kitchen, living room, her parents' room and her own room. In her room, there was a computer, a stereo system, and a ton of cds. Not what Grissom was expecting in her room. He walked up to the computer. "I really like this computer. Where did you get it?"  
"My mom got it for me."  
"Really, that was nice of her."  
Grissom leaned down and noticed that the computer numbers were scratched out. I need to go get a warrant he thought.  
"Morgan, thank you for showing me around. I need to go to the lab for something. Are you going to be around here if I need to call you?"  
"Yeah, I think so, unless I go see Ally."  
Grissom went out the door with the two cops following him. Grissom explained to the cops what was going on. He gave them orders to watch Morgan. He then headed back to get a warrant.  
  
  
Nick took Sara with him back to Garner's house. They began to search for anything that remotely seemed out of place. They decided to stay together in case one of them over looked something. "I'm beginning to think this is a lost cause." Sara said. They had all pulled double shifts trying to solve this case. They were in a bedroom. A computer sat on a desk on one side. Sara glanced at the bed thinking how wonderful it will be when she can go to her own home and crash on her bed. Nick walked beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know the feeling, but there has to be something we're missing." She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Sorry." Nick smiled at her. "Don't be." He squeezed her shoulder and then took his hand off. He then walked by the computer. He noticed that there was dust on it, except that some of it has been wiped off. "Hey Sara, come here a minute." She walked over. "What?" Nick showed the dust to her. Realization hit. The computer had been moved.  
"Maybe we were going about this the wrong way. What if the noise Garner heard was actually inside? Okay here's my theory." Nick walked over to the computer. "The intruder was in here trying to steal the computer and heard Garner come in. He had to put the computer back so that would cause the dust to be moved."  
Sara understood and added "Yeah, so he had to get out in a hurry and he tried to sneak out the back door. He tried to get out with out getting caught but Garner saw him."  
"And then Garner must have chased him through the house."  
"That would explain why he crashed through the door."  
Nick smiled at Sara. "Let's go check for prints on the computer."  
"I thought you checked everywhere."  
"I did, but I missed the computer, otherwise I would have caught that earlier."  
"Don't be too hard on yourself. Anyone could have overlooked it. Besides there wasn't a reason for you to check in there."  
They went and dusted the computer. No prints. Once again Nick and Sara felt like they reached a dead end.  
  
Grissom arrived back and went searching for Brass. He saw Catherine and Warrick in the hall. "Hey any of you seen Brass?" Cat and Warrick both shook their heads no. "I need one of you to go and get me a warrant for Morgan Ramsland's home." Warrick said he would do it and then he left leaving Grissom and Catherine alone. "I think I should go back with you when you go back. Maybe Morgan would feel comfortable with another woman around." Catherine said.  
"I don't care if she's comfortable or not. She knows something and I want to find out what it is."  
Warrick came back with the warrant. "That was fast," commented Grissom. Warrick smiled. "Yeah, well I told them it was for you so they made it snappy." Grissom took the warrant and walked out with Catherine.   
  
They arrived back at Morgan's with a warrant. Morgan came outside. Allison was with her. "What's going on?" asked Morgan. Grissom showed her the warrant. "We have a warrant to search your house and to take anything we need." Allison got very mad. "You can't just come in here." Catherine stepped up in the girl's face. "Actually, we can." She side stepped Allison and walked in.   
"Hey!! I'm calling my parents." Morgan yelled.  
"That might be a good idea." Grissom said. "That is if you can find them."  
The team went in and took the computer and stereo system. They made Morgan and Allison go back with them. Morgan called her parents and told them to meet her at the station.  
Catherine and Warrick were busy searching the rest of the house. They went in Morgan's room and searched everywhere. Warrick opened up the closet and began moving clothes out of the way. There was a big black box stuffed in the corner. He grabbed it and then placed it on the bed. He opened it up and was amazed at what he saw. "Hey Catherine, I think you might want to look at this."  
"What've you got?" She asked and walked over to him. Inside the box there were gloves, wire cutters, how to books, and other stuff. There was a jar at the bottom. Inside was a jelly looking substance. "I wonder what that stuff is." Catherine replied.  
"Looks like paste or glue. I wonder why it's in here. I'm not an expert on teenage girls, but I'm sure this isn't standard stuff for a girl to have in her room."  
"Nope. I guess we will have to ask Morgan."  
"Yep, let's do it."  
  
At the station, Brass had Morgan and Allison split up in different rooms. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were trying to figure out who should speak to whom. Catherine felt that Grissom shouldn't speak to either of them. "Warrick should go for sure." Catherine said. "They seem to open up for him." Grissom nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good. Does that mean you are going to talk to the other one?"  
"No. I think that Nick should. If we can get a hold of him."  
Grissom didn't know if sending Nick in was a good idea. Sure the girls thought he was cute, but that might be what keeps them from telling the truth. "I think Sara should go in."  
Catherine wasn't sure about having Sara go in but she was the only one who hasn't spoke to one of them. "I'll page her."  
  
  
Nick and Sara walked into the station about ten minutes later. They walked over to where the others were standing. "What's going on?" asked Sara. Grissom looked at her and Nick. "I need you to go in question one of the girls we picked up." Sara looked confused. "Why me? I don't know what's going on. I honestly think you should send in Warrick or Nick."  
"Warrick is going. We are separating the girls to see if they have different stories about what's going on."  
"Then Nick should question the other."  
Nick looked back and forth between Grissom and Sara. "Um....guys I'm right here you know."  
Sara smiled at him. "We know. Come Nick you know it won't take much for those girls to open up to you. All you have to do is give them some of your charm and they're yours."  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence Sara, why don't we go in together. Just in case they open something other than their feelings."  
Sara placed her hand in his and quickly gave it a squeeze. "What? Am I your body guard now?"  
Grissom interrupted them. "That's a good idea. Both of you go interview Allison. Warrick go talk to Morgan. With that, the three of them turned and went down the hall to interview the girls.  
  
Morgan was nervous. She always bitted her nails when she was upset. The door opened and Warrick stepped in. "Hey Morgan. How are you?"  
"I'm nervous. Are my parents here yet?"  
"No, not yet. Look I need to know what's going on. I know you were at Garner's home. Why were you there?"  
"I didn't kill anyone. It's not my fault." Morgan started crying and Warrick handed her a tissue. "Thanks."  
"I found a black box in your closet with various stuff in it. Care to explain what all that stuff is for?" Warrick stared into her eyes causing her to look directly at him. Morgan shook her head no. Warrick asked again with a little more force. He hated having to put more pressure on her, but he also knew she wouldn't tell him anything if he didn't.  
"Okay, I work outside a lot." Morgan said with a tremble in her voice.   
"What's the jelly looking stuff for?"  
"It's a secret."  
"In here we don't have secrets okay. Secrets can get you in trouble."  
Morgan stared at him and the need to confess everything came over her. "Okay I use the stuff to break into people's homes."  
Warrick didn't look surprised. In fact he had counted on it. "You broke into Mr. Garner's house.  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Allison told me too."  
Again Warrick wasn't surprised. He knew the two of them were together in this. "Why did Allison tell you to break into the house?"  
"We needed money. So we break into homes, steal computers and stuff and then sell them for money. We scratch off all the numbers so it won't come back on us."  
"So why don't you tell me what went wrong."  
"Allison and I were in the back and we were getting the computer when Ally heard a car pull in. We quickly put the computer back and we tried sneaking out the back. Then that man spotted us and I ran right out the front door. That's how I lost my bracelet. Allison came running out a little bit later. I didn't know that he died. I knew for sure he would call the cops on us."  
"Tell me something. How come we didn't find any of your prints?"  
"You know that secret stuff. Well we put it on our fingertips and it makes a protective case causing us to be print free."  
Warrick got up. "You know you're pretty smart. You should have used your intelligence for something useful. I guess you will have plenty time in jail to figure that out." He told the cops to arrest her and then he walked out.  
  
Allison wasn't happy. She was happy when she saw who came in to talk to her. That was until the woman came in behind him.   
"So Allison, how long have you and Morgan been friends?" Nick asked.  
"We've been friends since middle school."  
"You two must be really close."  
Allison gave Nick a very sweet smile. "We are. We're like sisters. We do everything together."  
Sara then asked her. "Did you go with her to Mr. Garner's home?"  
"No"  
"Really, I thought you just said that you do everything together."  
Allison glared at her. "Yeah, well I didn't okay. Besides Morgan has problems, sometimes she has these tempers and she's not fun to be around."  
Nick nodded his head. "Okay so you didn't go. Do you know why she went there?"  
"No."  
Warrick knocked on the door and motioned for Nick and Sara to come over. "I just got a confession from Morgan. She said that she and Allison broke into Garner's."  
Nick nodded his head. "Well Allison just told us a different story. Seems that Morgan was all on her own."  
Sara sighed. "Yeah right. Come on think about it. If Morgan went to steal a computer, she would need someone to help her carry it. Computers aren't light. Especially if you are in a hurry."  
Warrick and Nick both agreed. "Maybe we should all talk to Allison and let her know Morgan's version of the story." Nick said.  
  
They went back in and Warrick told Allison Morgan's version of events. Allison couldn't believe it. Her best friend ratted her out. Warrick sat down in front of Ally. "Wanna tell me what happened or should we let you take a lie detector test?"  
"Okay, okay, so I went. I was helping Morgan out with the computer and we heard the man pull up. We put the computer back and tried to sneak out but the guy caught us. We split up and the guy followed me. I tried to open the back door but it was locked. The guy was charging at me. So I jumped to the right and he flew right through the glass. I saw him fall into the pool and I ran out. I thought he would be okay. I just wanted to get out." Allison had tears falling down her cheek. "I'm not going to let me an' Morgan go down alone." She whispered.   
Warrick barely heard her and asked her what she meant.  
"Morgan and I were only doing our job."  
Nick and Sara both wore a confused look. "What job?"  
"We worked for this man. He told us if we would steal things for us, he would pay us really well. So we stole little things at first. Clothes from shopping malls and cds from stores. The money was good and he told us if we really wanted to make a lot that we needed to steal big things. He would pay us a lot of money for it."  
"That's when the two of you started stealing from other people's homes." Warrick said.  
"Yes. We would steal computers and stereos and take the numbers off. Sometimes he would let us keep the things we stole if he decided he didn't need them."  
Nick looked at her. "Could you give us his name?"   
"Yes, his name is Gary Owens. He owns a Pawn Shop."  
Sara got up in hurry and ran to the door. "That son of a bit-" the door closed behind her before they could hear her cuss.  
Nick went out right after her. Leaving Warrick and Allison alone.  
  
Sara found Catherine and Grissom and told them everything. Nick came up and informed them that he told the officers and they are on their way to pick up Gary. Catherine couldn't believe it. "He was right there under our nose and we didn't know anything about it." She began to wonder if the dead man at his store knew about the stolen computers. She knew she would have to ask him when he was brought in.  
  
An hour later Gary Owens was brought in and was being questioned by Catherine and Grissom.  
Catherine showed him a picture of Morgan and Allison. "Sir, have you seen these two girls before?"  
Gary shook his head yes. "They've been in my store a few times. Really nice girls."  
"Sir, they told us about you hiring them to steal things for you."  
Gary looked shocked. "What? I don't know what you're talking about?"  
Grissom knew he was lying. He could see it in Gary's eyes. "Gary, Catherine told me about the things you sell in your store. Not many people pawn their high dollar computers. I do realize that some people don't have a choice. But you have way too many in your store. Not to mention the fact that all of them have the numbers scratched off."  
Gary knew he was caught but he tried to fight against it. "You don't have proof."  
There was a knock on the door and Sara and Nick came in. "Actually Mr. Owens we do have proof that the man you killed in your store wasn't in self defense." Sara said.  
"How do you know?"  
Nick answered him. "The man you killed was an undercover officer. We didn't know that until about 10 minutes ago. Detective Wallace called and told us. Seems that the man was trying to find out why so many people's computers were being stolen."  
Sara handed a folder to Grissom and then stared at Owens. "Mr. Owens, Detective Wallace informed us that you are in debt. Here's what I think happened. You realized that you weren't going to get out unless you sold something you knew people needed. You didn't want to do it yourself, so you hired Allison and Morgan. They stole things and you paid them. Then you would turn around and sell the computers for a very high amount of money."  
Nick finished for her. "Then when the computers started being stolen, the police started looking in on it. That's why the officer came to you. He wanted to know why you had so many computers in your store. You couldn't risk losing your store and letting your secret come out. So you shot him and made up the story about him breaking in. You took his I.D. out of his pocket so Detective Wallace wouldn't know he was a cop. It was a good plan, but you forgot how easy it was to look up someone's I.D."  
Gary was angry and he jumped up and threw himself at Nick. Sara pulled out her gun and was ready to fire at Gary, when Grissom grabbed Gary from behind and forced him to the ground. The officers in the room finally came out of their trance and went and handcuffed Gary. He was arrested on the spot and was escorted out the door. Nick let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Well, that was interesting. Thanks Grissom."  
"No prob. If I hadn't then we would have had to clean blood off the walls." He said as he glanced at Sara. Sara shrugged. "Yeah well, he's lucky you were there. I don't know if I would have got a clean shot or not."  
"Who's he? Me or Gary?" Nick asked. Sara grinned at him. "Both of you."  
  
Grissom was in his office when Catherine came in. "Hey Griss, everyone's wanting to know if they can go home now." Grissom looked up. "Why? Don't they want to stay and have some more fun?"   
Catherine laughed. "I don't think any of us can stay awake much longer to have fun."  
"Tell them to go home."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"Cat, good job today. You all did good."  
"Thanks, now I know you're tired. You being all complementary on me." She laughed and walked out the door. Grissom watched her leave and went back to his paperwork. He then decided that he needed to go home and get some rest. He turned off his computer and started to walk out of his office. He stopped right before he got to the door and turned and looked at his computer. He checked the back of it. The long serial number was there. Smiling he went back to the door and cut the lights off and left.  
  
THE END 


End file.
